Something About Love
by ReillyJade
Summary: At his wedding, Bill notices Ron longingly watching a certain friend of his. Being a good older brother, Bill takes it upon himself to give Ron a push in the right direction. Ron/Hermione and Bill/Fleur.


_DISCLAIMER:_ All of the places and characters in this story belong to the genius Ms. J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain_._

* * *

_**Something About Love**_

Bill Weasley watched in awe as the party carried on in front of him. It had been a perfect day filled with love, smiles, and joyous celebration, and he couldn't have been happier. It probably wasn't proper for him to be off in the corner by himself at his own wedding reception, but Bill was never the type to stand in the spotlight when he had the chance to avoid it. He and Fleur had already exchanged their vows under a sunny August sky, danced their first dance as husband and wife, cut their exquisite wedding cake, and participated in the toast that was traditional at wizarding weddings. Now that it was all over, Bill was content to watch his family and friends simply enjoy each others' company. After all, weddings weren't just about the bride and groom, but about two families becoming one. This day was as much about everyone in attendance as it was about himself and his new wife.

He watched with an adoring smile as Fleur sipped champagne and chatted with her sister and a couple of cousins on the other side of the tent. She happened to glance his way for a moment, and she smiled that angelic smile he loved so much. For what was quite possibly the hundredth time that day, Bill wondered how he'd gotten so lucky, so _blessed_. Just three years before, he was so sure he'd never marry. He was convinced that he'd be a workaholic forever – an idea he was actually content with until he met Fleur. It was amazing how just one brief conversation with the friendly French girl at work had, over the course of two years, blossomed into the marvelous scene before him. Their love was a whirlwind that was unexpected and took them both completely by surprise, and whenever Bill thought about their time together, he was left breathless, awestruck, and eagerly awaiting the future with his beautiful witch.

As he watched the many happy couples drifting their way around the dance floor beneath the tent he and his brothers had constructed just hours before, Bill could only wonder how many more Weasley weddings would follow his own. He liked to think there would be six, because he wished this abundance of happiness and love for all of his siblings – even Percy. And Bill was sure Percy would find love one day when (and if) he pulled his head out of his arse and allowed some time for a life outside the Ministry. Charlie was a long shot because he hated the idea of relationships, but it could happen for him one day. Fred and George liked to pretend they were nothing more than pranksters, but they were really just two romantics who would make two lucky ladies very happy one day. As for Ginny, well... Bill had always considered Harry to be an extra brother, but as he watched his baby sister dance with him, Bill knew it was only a matter of time before it became official. And Ron, he knew, was meant to be with Hermione.

Bill couldn't help but smirk as he caught a glimpse of Ron sulking at a table nearby, watching with envious eyes as Hermione waltzed with Viktor Krum. It amused Bill that his youngest brother thought no one knew how he really felt about his bookish friend when in reality, _everyone_ knew. The boy couldn't have made it any more obvious, really, and Bill was pretty sure Hermione felt the same way about Ron. The only thing keeping them apart was themselves.

He thought their reluctance to admit how they felt about each other was rather cute. Both Ron and Hermione were too stubborn for their own good, and they kind of reminded him of himself and the girlfriend he'd had while at Hogwarts. They, too, had been best friends long before they got together as a couple, and when it finally happened they both wondered why they had waited so long to confess their feelings. They'd attributed it to shyness, insecurities, and even denial, but their true reasoning for not admitting their feelings sooner was their concern for the friendship they shared. Bill couldn't help but wonder if it was the same for his youngest brother.

It had been a while since Bill and Ron had a conversation with just each other, and Bill decided they were long overdue for one. He grabbed a couple of fresh goblets of butterbeer from a self-refilling table and made his way over to his moping brother.

"Try not to look like you're having too much fun," Bill remarked cheekily as he sat down beside Ron and placed the goblets on the table.

Ron looked his way for a moment before shifting his gaze back to Hermione and Krum.

"Hey, Bill. Lovely party."

"Thanks. Having a good time?"

"Oh, of course," Ron lied. "Though I have to admit it's not what I expected."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been to a wedding before. I guess I just thought it would be...fancier, I suppose."

It was Bill's turn to shrug. "Well, Fleur and I don't exactly live a life of luxury. Fancy has never really been our style."

"Fair enough. I like it this way, anyway."

"Me, too. So, why aren't you dancing?"

"Bill, you know I hate dancing."

"You know, I thought I did, too. But then it just became another excuse to be with Fleur. It didn't seem so bad after that."

Ron snorted. "You're becoming a sap."

"Perhaps," Bill said, attempting to choose his words carefully. "Though maybe you'd discover that dancing isn't so bad if you actually gave it a try."

"As if."

"C'mon, Ron, there has to be a girl here you'd like to take for a spin around the dance floor. How about Luna?"

"Luna? She's a nice girl, but she'll just give me an earful about how my hair's infested with nargles."

"Gabrielle?"

"Bill! She's only fourteen!"

"Fair point. How about... Hermione?"

As Bill anticipated, Ron's ears turned an angry shade of scarlet as he looked down at his hands.

"Hermione's dancing with Krum," he muttered.

Bill played along. "That's good. That means she likes to dance. I'm sure if you asked her-"

"I'm not going to ask her."

"Why not?

"I don't know. It'd just be weird."

"Why would it be weird? You two are friends, no?"

"We are, but... that's all we are. We're friends."

"I still fail to see you point," Bill pushed.

"Look," Ron said, turning to his brother. "It's great that you evidently love to dance now and you have someone who actually _wants_ to dance with you, but she's not going to want to dance with me, alright? I'm..."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "You're what?"

Ron let out a defeated sigh and looked down at his hands. "I'm just the hero's best mate."

_So there it is,_ Bill thought. Ron wasn't being stubborn about it; he just didn't think he was good enough for her.

"I highly doubt that's what she thinks of you, Ron," Bill said honestly. "In case you've forgotten, you're _her_ best mate as well."

"So?"

"So, it's common knowledge that some of the most satisfying relationships are between people who started off as close friends."

"You and Fleur weren't close friends before you got together," Ron remarked.

"True, but notice I didn't say _all_ relationships. I said some. I was going out with my best friend when I was your age."

Ron looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and interest. "No, you weren't!"

"I was," Bill said with a smile. "Her name was Emma. We became a couple midway through our fifth year at Hogwarts, and were together from then until about a year and a half after we left school."

"But wasn't that... I don't know... strange?"

"What do you mean, strange?"

"Wasn't it weird for you? To feel that way about your best friend?" Ron queried.

"It was at first," Bill admitted, "but once we were finally open about our feelings, it felt so much better. Natural, even."

Ron absentmindedly gazed at the dancing Hermione again, obviously assuming Bill didn't notice.

"I could never be open about my feelings."

"Why not?"

"Because there's no point," Ron argued, turning his attention back to his brother. "What chance do I have? I'm not good at school, I'm mediocre at Quidditch, and I have nothing to offer her. How could she look at me... next to _Harry_?"

"Ron, in case you haven't noticed, Harry's been infatuated with our baby sister for quite some time now. I hardly think he's a threat."

"But-"

"And all that stuff you said about school and Quidditch isn't entirely true. You have a few O.W.L.s under your belt and the few times I've seen you play Quidditch, you've been pretty good. Better than me, anyway."

"Thanks," Ron mumbled.

"As for not having anything to offer her, I think giving her your heart and caring about her would more than suffice. It did for me, and now I'm married to the most lovely woman in the world."

"I just... I just don't want to get hurt, alright?"

"Ron, listen," Bill said, "if you care about Hermione, you really should tell her. There's a war coming. Something could happen and you may never get the chance. You don't want to spend your life wondering, you know?"

Ron nodded. "I know. I just never thought... " His voice trailed off.

"Never thought what?"

"I just never thought I'd feel this way about her," Ron admitted, a crimson blush taking over his features once more. "I mean, I've known her since I was eleven, for Merlin's sake. She's my best friend. I don't know when I actually started _liking_ our petty little arguments. Liking _her_... in that way, I mean. And it's been getting stronger."

Bill smiled, remembering all too well how it felt to realize that _like_ had somehow turned into _love_. He'd experienced it twice in his life – once with Emma and once with Fleur – and both times had been both exciting yet nerve-wracking, and even a little bit confusing. But mostly exciting.

"I know how you feel," Bill said. "But let me tell you something about love. It takes you by surprise. It's unexpected. You find it when you're not looking for it, but even then, you need to seize it. So many people have lived lifetimes without finding love, so if you're fortunate enough to have it come your way, you should cherish it. You're truly lucky to have found love so early in life, Ron. It'd be a shame to see you throw it away."

"Who says I found love yet?" Ron asked. "I mean... there's no telling whether she feels the same way."

Bill glanced to a spot just above Ron's head. Hermione had finished her dance with Krum and was now sitting alone at a table and sneaking glances at Ron every two seconds.

"Oh, I'd say you have a fair chance," Bill said with a smirk. The moment he met Hermione three years ago, he knew instantly that she and Ron would end up together. What he saw just confirmed it. There was just always something about the way they interacted with each other; even when they were bickering, there was a certain tenderness that lingered in their eyes. Bill wasn't a hopeless romantic by any means, but even he had to admit it was rather sweet.

"I hope so," Ron said. "She's... she's really something."

"She's a wonderful girl," Bill agreed. "And I really hope things work out for you. But you'll never know until you try."

"Thanks, Bill," Ron said with a smile.

"Of course."

"But you never told me what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"With Emma. Why'd you two break up? If you don't mind me asking, that is," Ron added quickly.

Bill shrugged. "We just grew apart. I went away to Egypt right after school, and she stayed here to work at St. Mungo's. We tried to make it work, but... well, Egypt isn't exactly in the neighborhood."

"Did you... I mean, are you two still friendly?"

"We are," Bill confirmed with a nod. "We meet for tea every once in a while."

"Does Fleur know?"

"Of course Fleur knows, and she doesn't mind at all. Hell, a guy she dated at Beauxbatons is here because they've been friends for ages. Emma was actually invited to come tonight, too, but she had to work."

"Oh, well, that's nice that you two stayed friends, at least."

"Ron," Bill began, "are you worried that if you tell your feelings to Hermione, you'll lose her as a friend? Because if that's the case, you need to stop worrying so much. Again, you'll never know until you try."

"I know, but I'm still nervous. Maybe I'll just start small. I'll ask her to dance."

"That's a start."

Ron smiled at Bill before jumping out of his seat and heading toward Hermione's table; he moved so fast that Bill wondered if Ron was worried he'd change his mind if he didn't ask her right away. Bill watched happily as Hermione smiled and slipped her hand into Ron's as he lead her to the crowded dance floor. The smiles on both of their faces so clearly painted how strongly they felt about each other, and it was innocent and beautiful. They belonged together.

Just as Bill belonged with his new wife.

He made his way over to Fleur, who was still chatting with her sister and cousins, and he slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too, mon cheri," she replied happily. "I saw you over zere with Ron. Playing matchmaker again?"

"Maybe."

"How did eet go?"

Bill looked over at the dance floor once again to see Ron and Hermione embrace each other as the upbeat tune the band was playing evolved into a slower, more romantic melody.

"I think it went rather well."

"Shall we join zem?"

"Of course."

Bill led his beautiful Fleur to the dance floor once again. There he was, doing something he used to hate, and he was having the time of his life. With Fleur in his arms, everything was perfect. Being in love, and loved in return, made him the happiest man alive. He once again wished everyone he knew could be as lucky as he was.

And as Ron and Hermione danced nearby, staring dreamily into one another's eyes, Bill knew that at least two people had obtained that luck.

Love truly was the most magical thing in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is a bit of a spin-off to my other one-shot, Flowers in December. If you want to read more about Bill and his former girlfriend, Emma, that's where you'll find their story in its entirety. :)

This story is a gift for Hannah! Happy birthday, girl! :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
